Unforgivable
by firenine
Summary: 1xR, 1xDC [YES, you read correctly], 4xR.... read and review please! oh, i wrote this a long time ago, so that explains the many completed chapters
1. Unforgivable ch.1

Unforgiveable  
  
*disclaimer* I don't own any of these character and they are copyright of their respectful owners. Please don't sue me.   
  
~Chapter 1~   
Relena was having a terrible day. Two conferences, four angry colonies and not to mention, war threats. Exhausted, she slipped into her chair and massaged her throbbing temples, hoping to relieve some stress. She couldn't take much more. This is killing me thought Relena. Finally, she decided it would be bet to just call it a day. She got up, walked out the door and left.  
  
Heero was waiting for Relena. His dear, sweet princess. Something was wrong and he knew Relena wouldn't be the least bit happy if she found out, but it was practically killing him. Two options were produced before him. Leave Relena so she would stop being hurt, or stay and make things worse. Heero had fallen for another woman. Not just any woman- Dorothy Catalonia. Deep down inside, he knew that it was wrong for him and Relena to be together. She's better off without someone like me thought the perfect soldier.  
  
  
AN: So... how did you like the prologue? Strange isn't it? Haha, well I decided to try something new. Actually, I wrote this story a long time ago, but I kept neglecting it and I soon forgot about it. Searching files on my comp, I found it, and I thought, MAYBE you guys would like it. So, please read and review. Thanks for reading!  
  



	2. Unforgivable ch.2

~Chapter 2~  
  
*disclaimer* I don't own any of these character and they are copyright of their respectful owners. Please don't sue me.   
  
Relena sat in the back of the limo trying to figure out what to do with the quarrelling colonies on the drive home. I can't wait to see Heero. He makes me feel so complete, thought the princess. Pagan pulled into the driveway and somehow Relena could sense something big was about to happen.   
  
'How can I possibly do this without seeing her cry?' thought Heero. There was no possible way.   
  
He looked around her room only to find heartbreaking memories of their soon-to-be past. Pictures of the two were everywhere. A particular one sat upon Relena's nightstand. They were at the beach with all the other Gundam pilots, and somehow Duo had managed to snap the picture of Heero and Relena sharing a sweet kiss. It ached his heart just remembering that day. The past few months literally consumed the two. Relena had been swamped with work and Heero had been assigned mission after mission. Neither of the two had time to see each other, and when one was finally free, the other one had been busy. So, during Heero's free time, he somehow managed to grow a bond between Dororthy.  
  
AN: Disgusted yet??? I hope not! Thank goodness I didn't write about the actual affair itself. Naw, that would have made me puke! Please read and review. Even if it's just a few words, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks so much.  
  
  



	3. Unforgivable ch.3

~Chapter 3~  
  
*disclaimer* I don't own any of these character and they are copyright of their respectful owners. Please don't sue me.   
  
Relena got out of the limo and raced inside the mansion towards her room. She knew Heero had been waiting for her. Upon entering, she took the time to straighten out her hair and with a big smile on her face, she turned the doorknob and rushed inside.   
  
"Heero! Oh, I'm so glad to se you!" exclaimed Relena. She jumped into his arms and the two shared their last kiss. He was the first to break the kiss off.   
  
He backed away a bit and said "Relena, there's something I have to tell you. Please understand, I think I'm doing this for the best reason possible. I would *never* in my entire life do anything to harm you." Pause. Slowly, but surely, the words spilled out.   
  
"I no longer love you. I'm sorry, but we can't be together," said Heero. With that, Relena's tears came.   
  
Flowing down her cheeks, she managed to say "Leave. Please Heero. Just when I think my day couldn't get any worse, it has. Please..." She soon became a sobbing heap on the floor and all Heero could do was look on with pain set deep in his features.   
  
"Relena, I'm sorry. Please listen to me. I think it's for the best." said Heero. Anger flared up inside her and somehow she managed to stand.   
  
"You think this is for the best?!? How in the hell can you make that decision? My god, what is it??? Am I not pretty enough? Am I not smart enough? What, huh? Can you even conceive of how many nights I've cried myself to sleep thinking you wouldn't return from your missions? I gave up so much to be with you. I don't even THINK you realize that!" shouted Relena. She was so angry and yet so sad. Her heart felt like it had been ripped out of her chest and trampled on a million times. How could he do such a thing? thought Relena.   
  
"I'm sorry. And no it's not about you not being smart or pretty enough. I think you're the most beautiful and intelligent woman on this goddamn earth, but I fell in love with someone else." Heero said plainly.   
  
"Oh god..." was all Relena whispered before crumbling back into a sobbing heap.   
  
"Who Heero? Who have you fallen in love with?" asked Relena through tears.   
  
"Dorothy Catalonia." said Heero.   
  
'I wish I was dead,' thought Relena. What Heero Yuy has said to me is unforgiveable.   
  
"Leave Heero. Dammit, please leave." she said angrily. With that, Heero left, feeling empty and hurt.  
  
  
AN: Haha, ever see an angry Relena? Now you have! Should I make her more spiteful??? We'll see. Anyways, please read and review. It means a lot to me. Thank you.  
  



	4. Unforgivable ch.4

~Chapter 4~  
  
*disclaimer* I don't own any of these character and they are copyright of their respectful owners. Please don't sue me.   
  
Heero left the Peacecraft mansion and pondered if what he did was a collosal mistake.   
  
'It can't be,' he thought to himself.   
  
Back in her room, Relena just kept crying. She loved Heero for so long. She taught him how to express feelings. Now all that seemed like the biggest waste of her youth. Finally getting up, she called the person she trusted most. Quatre. After hours of speaking with him, Relena asked Quatre to come and stay with her to help her get through this personal hell. Agreeing, Quatre packed a few things and headed towards the Peacecraft mansion.  
  
He reached there in what seemed like no time, and began right away to help his dear friend.   
  
"Quatre, I'm so glad to see you. Would you like anything to eat or drink?" she politely asked.   
  
"No thank you. Come on, lets go up to your room and you can explain this whole story," said Quatre. She agreed, trying to hold back tears, and the two went upstairs. Relena sat down on her bed and startd to cry. She just couldn't help it. The feelings inside her just hurt so much. Quatre walked over to her and pulled her into an embrace.   
  
"There, there," he coaxed. How could Heero do such an awful thing? he thought. She sniffled and thanked God that at least she had someone who cared so much for her.   
  
"Heero left me for Dorothy." said Relena.   
  
"What?!? How is that possible? When did this happen?" asked Quatre. He was so confused. How could something like this be going on right under everyone's noses?   
  
"I don't even know" sobbed Relena.   
  
"Shh, it's alright. We'll get through this okay? I'll be here for you." said Quatre. He was going to be loyal to her. She deserved that much.  
  
  
AN: AWWW... isn't Quatre just the sweetest guy? ::DROOLS:: Anywhoo... please read and review. thanks for reading.  
  



	5. Unforgivable ch.5

~Chapter 5~  
  
*disclaimer* I don't own any of these character and they are copyright of their respectful owners. Please don't sue me.   
  
It was soon nighttime and Relena managed to sleep. Quatre sat in a chair in her room watching over her. Thoughts stirred around in his head. Too many things were going on without any rational explanations. He vowed to himself that he would protect Relena and help her get through this.   
  
"Allah, please watch over my friend. Please see to it that she makes the right decisions when I'm not around. I care too much to see her in so much pain." whispered Quatre. Oddly, he found himself attracted to Relena. She had so much hurt in her heart.   
  
'I don't think I could even go on living if someone I loved that much did that to me,' he thought to himself. She was so brave. He snuck a peek at her sleeping form.   
  
'She's a goddess. What could possibly be wrong with Heero? Relena is perfect in every way. Looks and knowledge.' She was one of the few intelligent people her knew. Talking with her made him feel enlightened. 'Was Heero stupid or something?' thought Quatre.   
  
Morning came, and Relena forced puffy eyes open. Quatre had been such a great friend. He stayed the whole night and didn't even complain. Tears came to her eyes again, and she decided it would be best to not go to work for a while. Shr rocked back and forth and just let the tears flow. Oddly, she didn't know exactly why she was crying. Heero didn't mean much to her now. Not after what he did to her. She looked across the room and saw a sleeping Quatre. All curled up in the big chair, he almost resembled a child. I don't know what I'd do without him, she thought.  
  
  
AN: Oooh... romance is a stirrin! Please read and review. It helps me a lot. Thanks for your time!  
  



	6. Unforgivable ch.6

~Chapter 6~  
  
*disclaimer* I don't own any of these character and they are copyright of their respectful owners. Please don't sue me.   
  
It had been weeks since Heero had broken his awful news to Relena, but she had gotten over him and was now smitten by Quatre. He brought so much joy into her life and she was forever grateful to him.   
  
"Quatre dear? Could you come over?" asked Relena through the videophone.   
  
"Sure, I'll be there before you know it," replied Quatre.   
  
Elsewhere, Heero and Dorothy weren't doing too well. It seemed now that they couldn't get along. They couldn't even stand each other.   
  
"I can't believe I was such a fool to give up Relena for you." Heero coldy said.   
  
"I can't believe I ever loved you," retorted Dorothy. Heero, now more than ever regretted that fateful day way back in the past. Relena was the best thing that ever happened to him. He stormed out of her apartment and made a final decision. He wanted Relena back, and he would do whatever it takes.  
  
Quatre arrived at Relena's house and the two went into the music room where Relena asked Quatre to play something for her. He gladly did and it finally hit her. She had to tell Quatre something, but she waited until the end of the song to say it.   
  
"Quatre? You've been such a great friend and this may sound weird, but I think I love you." said Relena.   
  
"Y-y-ou do???" asked Quatre. He was stunned, but the feeling was mutual. "I think I'm feeling the same way as you." he shyly replied. Relena slowly walked towards him and said this.   
  
"I hope you know how grateful I am." He got up, and the two suddenly felt as though everything was right. Relena ran into Quatre's arms and just hugged him for a long time. Being in his arms felt so right. She had never felt that way with Heero. Slowly, she looked up and saw two piercing blue eyes looking down upon her. The two caught each other's lips in a warm kiss. At first it was short and like a butterfly, but as time progressed, it got more intense leaving the two out of breath. Little did they know, someone was watching them. Heero had been standing in the open doorway, grimacing as they continued their passionate kiss.   
  
'How did this happen?' wondered Heero. Pain hit him and he realized that it was the same feeling Relena must have gone through.   
  
'Oh god... What have I done?' was all Heero could think. Now the painful realization that Relena could love someone else hit him. Hard. Pain filled his entire being and he turned around and left. It was all too much. Something had to be done. He had to win her back.  
  
  
AN: Sorry if this story's getting weird. Just wait, it's gonna get even weirder! NO! I was just kidding. Anyways, please review. thanks so much.  
  



	7. Unforgivable ch.7

~Chapter 7~  
  
*disclaimer* I don't own any of these character and they are copyright of their respectful owners. Please don't sue me.   
  
It had been a week since Relena and Quatre shared a passionate kiss, and the two just seemed to grow more fond of each other every day.   
  
'Looks like I *can* live without Heero. I'm more happy and at least I feel loved,' thought Relena. She loved Quatre very much and she knew he felt the same way about her. Relena sat at her desk pondering about her love. She never noticed when Heero walked in until he cleared his throat.   
  
She gasped and said "Heero. What are you doing here?" He paused and finally let it out.   
  
"I saw you and Quatre together last week. How long have you been at it with him?"   
  
"What? Why do you care? Obviously you are out of line. This doesn't concern you, alright?" she said, slightly angered.   
  
"How can you possibly say that? Of course this concerns me. I came here to tell you I still love you, but now I know that it was a bad idea to come here." he said. Relena got up and strode across the room to where he was standing.   
"No. I don't believe you. You said you didn't love me anymore and that you loved Dorothy. What happened to all those words? I can't even fathom the fact that you still love me. You're lonely and sad and I think that you should leave. I love Quatre now and nobody else. I've gotten over you, and I can't even stand to see you like this. Please leave." was all she said.   
  
Anger and sadness seemed to pierce his heart. "Fine. I'll leave, but I meant every word I said. I do love you and I doubt that it will ever change." and with that he left.   
  
'Your words are useless to me,' thought Relena. She loved Quatre and nobody else. Those were her words and she meant every single word.  
  
  
AN: WHOA! Bitter Relena huh? Haha, please review this story. It'll help me a lot if you did. Thanks for reading.  
  



	8. Unforgivable ch.8

~Chapter 8~  
  
*disclaimer* I don't own any of these character and they are copyright of their respectful owners. Please don't sue me.   
  
Later that night while Relena and Quatre had a romantic dinner, she told him that Heero came to her office and confessed his love for her. Quatre suddenly became angry.   
  
"He what? Oh god, are you going to leave me for him?" asked the Arabian prince.   
  
"No! Never. I don't know what to do about him. He seems intent on making me his again. Please be careful. I don't want you to get hurt in the bargain." said Relena. Relieved, he slumped a little and said   
  
"Okay, but same for you. Who knows what he's capable of?" said Quatre. Little did Heero know that Quatre had a card up his sleeve. He was going to propose to Relena very soon and nothing would change the Arab's mind.   
  
He loved Relena and felt sorry for Heero. Heero's foolish mistake made Quatre the happiest man on earth because he had a beautiful angel by his side. The ring had already been picked out and tonight may very well be the night he would ask her to be his wife.  
  
  
Heero paced around his apartment.   
  
'Oh god. what have I done?' was all he could think. He did love Relena and never really stopped loving her. Dorothy was a whole mistake that he made and now he regretted it.   
  
'I've lost Relena...' thought Heero. He then realized what had to be done. Win her back, and stop at nothing to do that.   
  
  
AN: AWW... broken-hearted Heero. Hey, he brought it upon himself, didn't he? No... actually, I DID! MUAHAHAHA... sorry, too much sugar. Please review. Thanks so very much.  
  



	9. Unforgivable ch.9

~Chapter 9~  
  
*disclaimer* I don't own any of these character and they are copyright of their respectful owners. Please don't sue me.   
  
After the two finished their dinner, they made their way to the music room for Quatre to play. He would gladly play for his beloved and did so, but after the first song he stopped.   
  
"What's wrong? Are you too tired to play?" asked Relena.   
  
"No. I'm fine. There's something I've been meaning to ask you." With that, he got down on one knee, took her left hand into his and said   
  
"Relena, my dearest, I've loved you for so long. Would you be my wife?" Tears came to her eyes and she replied with a single answer.   
  
"Yes Quatre. I will." He slipped the gorgeous ring onto her finger and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Everything had worked out for the best, or had it?   
  
Heero put on his jacket and left the apartment. He walked and schemed at the same time. There was something wrong and only he could prevent it from happening. He kept walking until he reached a quiet little café. Walking inside, he spotted Dorothy silently reading a novel. He had to get out before she saw him, but it was too late. Their eyes locked and she beckoned him towards her. Entranced, he obeyed and sat down. The two immediately struck up a conversation to hide their nervous feelings. Things still weren't right. They would never be.   
  
'Relena doesn't love me anymore. Life will go on and I'll be left all alone again. I don't think I can go on living,' thought Heero.  
  
Caught up a haze of passion, the two lovers made their way slowly to her bedroom.   
  
'Oh god, what are we doing?' thought Relena. She stopped them.   
  
"Quatre, I've saved myself for a long time. Do you think this could wait? I'm not sure I'm ready yet. I do love you, but this happiness just got to my head and I don't want to get pregnant until after we've been married. She knew it was silly, but she knew being a bride would mean she should follow tradition and stay a virgin until the wedding night.   
  
Understanding her concerns, Quatre nodded and spoke. "Yeah, I think you're right. I love you too much and I'll respect what you say. Besides, I'm not like Duo!" exclaimed Quatre. Laughing, Relena smiled. She really was happy, and it wasn't with Heero. He opened her eyes to what the world held. What it held was a man she could not imagine herself without. A man who would truly love and respect her. A man like Quatre. Feeling as high as a kite, Relena ran towards her balcony and threw the large french doors open.   
  
It was a beautiful night. Warm summer breezes blew overhead while occaisional street lights illuminated the dark streets. Quatre walked over to where Relena was and wrapped his arms around her waist. They were so happy, nothing could spoil this moment between them.  
  
  
AN: OKAY! Now I know this chapter was WEIRD. Sorry, I didn't know what Relena would say or do. I kinda winged it. Was it terrible??? Please review. Thanks so much. Oh, am I too polite??? Well, that's just me!  
  



	10. Unforgivable ch.10

~Chapter 10~  
  
*disclaimer* I don't own any of these character and they are copyright of their respectful owners. Please don't sue me.   
  
Heero decided to leave the café. Being around Dorothy made him feel uneasy, almost repulsed. He was ashamed of himself for thinking things would be better this way. He felt dirty, soiled because of the words he said and the things he did. He had to tell Relena how he felt. If he didn't, then he would literally burst.   
  
Looking up, he noticed how beautiful the night sky was. Bright stars lit up the dark indigo curtain of night. Seldom cars rolled by and the songs of night creatures floated throughout the air. Breaking into a run, Heero thought that it would be the most efficient way for him to reach Relena, his destiny. He ran, feeling the cement being pounded under his boots. Each stride, long and meaningful, full of hope. Turning a large bend, the Peacecraft mansion came into view. It looked splendid at night. Sparse lights were on, some from the rooms of guests, servants and many others. He nodded to one of the security guards before entering.   
  
He reminded himself to be thankful he was head of Relena's security, although he hadn't really been doing a swell job of it at the moment. He walked through the east wing of the garden towards her balcony. Laughter floated around the shrubs and flowers.   
  
'Relena's laugh,' thought Heero.   
  
He longed to hear her voice, light and lilting. Almost as though she were singing. Regret filled his heart once again, and he noticed another voice laughing along with Relena's.   
  
'Could it be? Was it Quatre? What was he doing in Relena's room?' Heero broke into a run once more and quickly ended up behind a low bush near her balcony.   
  
"Oh Quatre, I love you so much. I'm glad we're engaged. I can't wait to become Mrs. Relena Peacecraft-Winner," she said, heart full of happiness. Quatre laughed and hugged her closer to him.  
  
"Yes. I can't wait until we're married. We'll have such gorgeous children. The perfect life for us, right Lena?" Quatre asked jokingly. Mock suprise displayed on her face, Relena spoke.   
  
"Why certainly! A little girl and boy. They'll be so beautiful, Quatre darling," Relena joked. The two laughed again, not noticing a figure in the darkness.   
  
Heero heard the two laugh about their future together. He frowned.   
  
'How can she say that? She loves him so much, why couldn't it be me?' he questioned.   
  
Pain rose in his heart, and for the first time, the Perfect Soldier, felt broken. Like a porcelain doll, falling towards the marbel floor, only to be shattered into a thousand tiny pieces. Tears threatened to fall and pricked the back of his eyelids. He never thought Relena would fall in love with anyone but him. He was finally wrong.  
  
  
AN: Ooh... controversy... Anyways, I think there's going to be 3 more chapters [at MAX]. It's hard to think of what to write next. Suggestions are welcome. Hey, please review okay? It means a lot to me. Thanks so much!!! 


End file.
